


Along Came a Spider

by Ghospice



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Giant spider - Freeform, Non-Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, arachnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghospice/pseuds/Ghospice
Summary: “This,” its voice rumbles, low and surprised, “is different.”





	Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough spiderwise for my liking so I made some. Enjoy! :)

“Soft,” a finger skitters down your back evoking a shiver, feather light as it reaches your naked spine. “And warm, so warm...” your stomach constricts with nausea, and you try vainly to struggle again.  
You pull hard at your unseen restraints, the rope upon you strangely wet and viscous. You can feel it congeal on your skin like warm, melting butter.

You had awoken dazed and afraid, to a void of dark with nothing but that voice, which filled the silence to brim with its low, poisonous tone. Your skin was freezing and bare. Every touch felt electric and unpleasant, making you squeal and shake your aching arms that were held suspended above you. Your legs hung like invisible dead weights.

The cool brush of air is disturbed as something large moves close.

“So lucky I found you, walking home all by yourself,” The voice coils over your shoulder, hot breath touching your ear as it whispers vehemently, “So easy to take.” A wet line runs up your neck and you shriek and jerk violently, slamming your head back in panic to hit whatever was hovering so close in the dark.

Nothing meets your skull but a trickle of giggles. The sound echoes in this loud, massive black void. It sounds far, then close, then everywhere. It’s impossible to know where it is and you think that is the point. To make you feel helpless, a person trapped in a nightmare.

“Stop it!” You scream, voice high and fractured.

Your eyes sting with tears as your body sways gently. It’s quiet, aside form the sound of water dripping somewhere. The chime of it cuts through the silence but doesn't stop you feeling tense and afraid. Dread boils hotly in your stomach. Your bones were beginning to ache as your limbs tingled with tender numbness.

Your breath quickens as you twist your head, trying to listen for it. It hurts your sore neck but its the only movement you have full control over. The hushed stillness feels ripe with anticipation.

Time ticks by undisturbed. You wiggle to try and regain feeling into your cold, tingling limbs, to stop the numbing sensation from spreading, when something prickles at your lower calf.  
You freeze. Its soft, like the gentlest of bristles as it moves slowly up your leg. It grazes your upper thigh with the lightest of touches and your body turns to jelly, quivering as you pant.

“I have you now,” the voice says in its high, unnatural tone. It sounds delighted and too, too close.

You feel it press against you and you whine in horror, bending as far away as you can. It feels like a wall of solid smooth wax. But it touches you with something soft, downy like animals fur.

At first your legs. And then it nudges your shoulders, your ribs, your neck. It’s touching all those places at once. Your brain struggles with this revelation, just as your body feels pointed tips that pinch your naked flesh.

Multiple things are grabbing at you, like a possessive child with its new favourite toy. They prod and pinch and it giggles huskily, before wrapping them tighter around you.

“Please stop,” you whisper.

It does not. The monster, because what else could this be, strokes downwards. Perhaps considering how it planned to carve you open and from where. 

As it does your body reacts strangely, horrifically.

Your breathing trembles as you try to choke off the quiet gasp. You feel the barest hint of arousal mixing with dread. You feel disgusted with yourself.

The thing behind you goes still, its twitching limbs freeze against your skin. Fear paralyses you and your back dampens with sweat, sticks to the hard texture of its body.

“This,” its voice rumbles, low and surprised, “is different.”

For a moment nothing happens. You remain trapped in a vertigo of fear and tingles of filthy excitement. Then it touches you.

A swipe of its hairy limb caresses the apex of your thigh, causing you to jerk away. But there's no where to go and you shriek as you accidentally back into it.

It chuckles. “Do not be afraid,” it soothes in a voice full of twisted amusement. It strokes a hand, human now but cold and clawed, across the back of your scalp. You cringed at the contact.

“Never have I kindled this before. How curious.”

It presses those unseen limbs tighter, to the point you worry it plans to sink in and puncture your insides. It hums thoughtfully. Its hooks becomes sharper, burrowing into your flesh to hold you in place. You yelp in terror.

“Maybe I will just consume you.”

You shake your head vigorously as tears slip down your cheek. If it notices then it does not pay any mind.

“Yes,” It hisses, “So weak. So frightened. Such a lovely taste.” 

You crumble further into despair, sniffling loudly, “Please,” you whimper, “I’ll d-do anything. D-don’t hurt me.”

“Anything?” It inhales sharply, like you had announced the most joyous news.

“Y-yes.”

“Anything. Anything, anything,” it babbles holding you closer. You feel fat droplets of saliva roll down your back. 

Terror crawls inside you at its manic words, but you remain still as you can not wanting to risk changing its wicked mind.

“Let me do as I please,” it whispers then, pleasantly, “and in return I will let you go.”

You doubted that. You doubted you would live after this. You pictured a cruel and nasty death in the echoing chamber of wherever it held you. But despite this your heart couldn't help but cling to hope the way its daggered grip clung to your flesh.

“O-okay,” Your voice trembles before you're suddenly lurched upwards by those numerous limbs. You cry out as it lifts you, tearing your naked body from the trappings of rope with no effort at all.

They hold you for a moment, like the creepy legs of centipede, numerous and fidgeting as if it were appraising you by touch. Then it lets go and you feel your body fly through the air. In panic you think its going to amuse itself by dropping you to your death, but then air punches from your lungs as you hit something soft and wet.

You fall on what feels like a bed of that sticky rope. Your body wobbles upon the many threads that stick like glue, holding you trapped. Its then you begin to understand what this dark, malevolent being was. Everything had connected in your brain, and the realization was awful.

A spider.

And this was its web.

You wheeze and try to push up but it’s like steel welded to your back. Your heartbeat thunders.

This time you hear it as its limbs click along, before the webbing bends down as its heavy weight prowls forward. 

Its intimidating presence is poised above you, unseen and massive. You whimper softly. 

You can feel the dents of of its many legs upon the holdings as it stalks closer, hovering above you in a sea of black that's deeper and darker then the pits of the ocean. And much like something that could only lurk in the deepest, darkest pits this thing is terrifying and deadly.

“All will be well, all will be well,” It croons.

It smooths over your skin with a gentle caress with one of its velvety legs. You shiver and clench your eyes shut. Afraid of it reading your expressions, of it watching you while you couldn't see it.

Its leg talon runs teasingly over your icy skin, raking down your vulnerable stomach in a threatening promise.

Then its legs snap forward to grip your own and you wail. 

Using the thick hooks of its toes it spreads your thighs apart with ease. Your bones ache in protest. You have no time to feel embarrassed at how obscene it was, because it shifts closer, large and warm and the image of what it may be causes a scream to burst from your throat.

“Quiet,” it hisses softly, “pitiful thing.”

Its presses your body down harder, helping the web stick you in its preferred position. You already know how impossible it would be to move, and so do not struggle.

“I should change for something like this.” It muses.  
You feel its enormous body cradle your own, smothering you in silky soft fur that sends a shudder through your frame. It eclipses you and its hard to tell where it begins or ends. 

Then you feel a smooth, rubber like texture extending from above, where its abdomen must be. It bears down against your lower belly and you get a sense of how big it is. Your squirm helplessly beneath it with a muffled mewl.

“But where is the fun in that?” The voice purrs, vibrating against your tiny form.

Slowly it trails down as the creature moves backwards, and you feel the head of its member tipped with something hard and narrow and curved. You gasp. Butterflies bounce sickeningly behind your ribcage. It was something dangerous. Something not meant to be inside a human.

You instinctively flex, trying to shut your legs but they remain stuck to the gooey fabric of web. 

The rod like head nudges against your clit and you stifle a pleased groan under your harsh pants of dread. It tingles the nerves of the tiny nub and you cant help but writhe in agitation. The being above you hisses, slow and relaxed, sounding just as worked up as you by the barest of touches.

It moves further down, lines the pointed tip up with your entrance and fear floods you. 

“N-no. T-that won’t-!”

It slides forward and enters you effortlessly. You screech in shock as the hooked length carves a space inside of you. It burns as it stretches your dry muscles, but it does not tear you in half. The monster giggles darkly.

“If I wanted to kill you, I would not be using that part to do it.” 

The curved hook you find is more flexible then it felt, but you still wince as it jabs inside against your soft inner tissue. Sweat beads on your shivering skin as its cock warms your passage, a hot filling thing that heats you from the inside.

It rocks forward and tries to spear further in but your body will not accept it. You yelp at the pain. After its hook the cock grows wider and very quickly stuffs you full. It growls loudly, grinding against you in frustration, and the rumble follows into your cunt where its member stills. A moan passes your lips.

“You will take it,” it promises. And then it pulls all the way out before shoving itself back in.

You squeal as it sets a shallow pace of rapid thrusts. It doesn't press deep, mercifully opening your body slowly, unexpectedly patient. It could stab into you with such force that its pointed dick would surely pop through the other side of your belly. If it wanted.

The fast pace becomes slick with your come, its cock able to go further each time it ruts into you.

You cry out as each thrust now pins its narrow firm head to the entry of your cervix, pain mingling with heady pleasure. All you can do is flinch, your muscles tightening as it pounds into you over and over. Its tip feels like a spike as it taps that tender wall inside you.

“Yes. _So good_.” Its voice rasps and it growls out between what sounds like clenched teeth, “Such a tight little space for me.”  
Pleasure pulses in you from its cock and its words, despite the horror and shame that has been pushed down under all the sensations. Those feelings slide further away as it forces you to contend with its manic rut and your building orgasm. There is no time for any thought as you heave in rapid breaths and shake like a doll in its strong embrace.

Your body doesn't last out as you convulse with a high keen, cunt flexing around its thick cock.

It makes the most horrifying sound, like a piercing yowl as it follows you, jutting into your small body harshly to the point where its curved tip nips at your womb as if trying to push through.

You squeal in protest before orgasm blanks your mind. 

As your mind drifts back from the painful high you feel it pull out, its cock still secreting its filthy come. It oozes out of you, warm and heavy.

You hold your eyes shut as you listen to the gentle breathing of the massive creature. You don’t relax despite how your body feels from post orgasmic bliss.

“Do you wish to go?” it speaks steadily as if the previous event hadn't ever occurred.

You feel it move, its legs pulling away. You have the distinct impression that it is staring down upon you now.

You do not answer, your limbs stiffening with fear. Your lip trembles.

“Open your eyes, little one.” It murmurs, “There is nothing to fear.”

You open to see bright, glowing orbs. They illuminate its body and what you see makes you scream a broken ragged sound. It feels like your mind is splintering into pieces the longer you stare at it. 

The monster laughs wildly at your expression and then grabs you. It drops you down and you land with a small thud. 

You rush to your feet, never once taking your eyes off of the hulking terror above you in its web.

“Run along then,” it says with mirth, and you swear it is smiling at you with with those gleaming arachnid eyes.

You turn and flee.


End file.
